


I ship us

by valentaeil



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentaeil/pseuds/valentaeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two teachers have started being shipped together by their students, and secretly, they ship it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I ship us

Jongin groaned as he could easily hear the banging of drums and loud laughter of the classroom right next to his.   
He let his head fall onto his desk making a loud thump, as a few of his students looked away from their worksheets to look at their defeated teacher.  
“Mr.Kim?” A girl that was a few feet away spoke. He moved his head so he could make eye contact with her, while still laying his head in his desk. “Huh?”   
“A-are you okay?”  
He sat up straight again and fixed the hair that had been slightly messed up.  
“Yes, yes, it’s just that loud percussion class.” he paused for a moment “I mean, who puts a science room next to a band room?”


	2. movement one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.3k words  
> first chapter leGGO

Kim Jongin, known as the Physical Science teacher, along with an assistant coach to the football team.  
He was the teacher everyone loved. He taught lessons in a more fun sense, weaving jokes and references into the usually boring curriculum. Making sure to not give homework if not necessary, and finishing up lessons quickly but thoroughly, so his students could have a little bit of time after class to talk to their friends and whatnot.  
Though when you have a kind teacher, it would be the norm for students to mistake his kindness for weakness, and interrupt lessons and make smartass remarks, but oddly enough, that never happened.

Another Sunday passed, marking it now as Monday, the day everyone dreaded. Though, Jongin dreaded Tuesdays and Thursdays more. That was the day where percussion or woodwind and brass class stayed after school to prepare a song they’d been working on for a while now for some competition. Jongin wouldn’t really care if that had not been the days he would stay over extra to help tutor a few students. It sounded all right sometimes, but the echoing of the hallways would always make it sound not very enjoyable to any passerby.  
Jongin never heard them first hand, but not knowing anything about musical arts, he didn’t really care to know what they sounded like first hand. He was more into preforming arts; even though he was a science teacher, he had enjoyed dancing, but no one needed to know that.

At least the band teacher seemed nice enough. Although Mr.Do was definitely the least talkative out of the staff members, as no one really spoke to him much besides his students and a few other teachers, but he still seemed nice if you had got to know him. Jongin would often see him wandering around halls, looking at students artwork, or listening into lessons that the people he was friends with, would teach. Due to him only having two occupied periods, he’d have nothing else to do the first five of the day.

Jongin clocked in and made his way to his classroom, but as he passed by the usually, silent at this time, practice room, he could hear music that he could only describe as mediocre being played. Out of curiosity, he peeked into one of the small windows on the door to see a student that couldn’t be past freshman year, with his mouth up to a trumpet.  
He stopped the tune he was playing abruptly to lay his trumpet in his lap to cover his face with his hands. He looked at Mr.Do put his hand on the freshmen’s shoulder to pat it, he saw his lips moving, but couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, so curiosity getting the best of him, he pressed his ear to the door.

“-ou’re doing so great, you can’t just give up, Minseok.” Minseok? He had him in his fourth period class, he was very smart and quiet; on days his friend, Luhan wasn’t there.

“I can’t! I’ve tried so many times but I can’t get this freaking part down! You’ve tried helping me and no matter how many times you try, it never seems to help.” His tone got quieter as he ended his sentence, awaiting for Mr.Do to respond.

“Well, apparently you can’t hear the change I have. When I first started helping you, you could play barley four notes of this movement, and now you can get through it completely, we just have to get you better at the faster pace.”

“Hoseok and Joshua already have it down, why can’t I get it right?”

“You have to remember you’re a freshmen and they’re seniors. You’re doing great considering you came from in-staff notes and quarter note rhythms, to notes that you as a freshmen shouldn’t be able to hit and thirty-sixth notes. You’ve impressed me to say the least, and at least you practice and try, unlike oth-“

Mr.Do was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing, and Jongin pulled his ear away to sneak one last glance inside the room to see a pair of eyes meet his, but before he could be surprised, he quickly walked to his class, unlocking the door to let in the students that were waiting outside the class.

\--

Do Kyungsoo, known as the band director of the school.  
His band was number one in the state for a reason, he took practice seriously, but managed to have his students enjoy coming to class due to his light hearted personality, but it could change in moments if he thought his students were taking advantage of the good mood he was in, by lazily playing their instruments.  
He enjoyed teaching music, music was his passion and seeing others genuinely interested made his job, and was always willing to help a student if they were having trouble at a part.

“Luhan, stop talking to Minseok!”

“Mr.Do I wasn-“

“Luhan, you should’ve chosen another instrument besides flute, because first off I can see you talking to him due to you being right in front of me. Secondly you’re the farthest away from his section.”

Kyungsoo smirked when he saw Luhan roll his eyes and puff his cheeks out when the class roared for a moment with laughter. He didn’t mind, he enjoyed having this kind of relationship with his students, where he could joke around, but knew they took no offense to it.  
“Alright, alright.” He raised his ‘magic wand’ as his students called it, often joking that with his round glasses, he resembled an asian Harry Potter. “Lets get back to work. Pull out movement three, dance one.”  
Groans could be heard throughout the class, mostly coming from the woodwind section because it was one of the hardest movements of six for them.  
“Aish, come on! Lets have a good Monday practice!” He said as raising his ‘magic wand’ and the groans died down immediately as the students raised their instruments and began to play the quick tune.

Kyungsoo smiled as everyone sounded in time and in tune, he flipped the page to his conductor notes and continued to conduct. His gaze moved over a few students, and then it landed on Minseok, which he was relieved to see him keeping up well.

The beautiful saxophone solo soon approached. Todays practice is going so well; perfect way to start the week.

The solo was done and the band came in again as a whole, the sound beautiful, perfect he could say, until the clicking of the door opening interrupted Kyungsoo’s train of thought, he could see the person who just up and entered was the principal of the school, Junmyeon, who was always supportive of the band, and always cheered them on, whether it was on the field during marching season, or competitions they would participate in.  
Kyungsoo smiled in his direction and continued to conduct, finishing the piece, “Flutes and clarinets, look over section E, we’re going over it in a second.” Stepping off his small podium to walk over to greet his boss.  
“Hello Junmyeon, how are you?” Kyungsoo greeted.

“I’m doing well, I’m glad it’s sixth period, almost time to wrap up the day. Anyways I came here to ask if you could have the band play for our honors ceremony coming up soon?”

“Oh wow, that’s something new, it sounds like a good idea, my students and I would love to!” 

“Great, great! I’ll email you more details later. You wouldn’t mind me watching you guys wrap up practice, it sounds like it’s going really well!” He spoke with enthusiasm, supportive as always.

“Of course, go right ahead.” Kyungsoo smiled and pointed to a chair for the principle to sit in before going up to his podium again, “Alright flutes and clarinets, show me what it do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (blow it like a flute)  
> I’m sorry, I had to, my band director had said that before and I couldn’t resist.  
> other chapters will be longer, this was just a chapter to kinda get you knowing who everyone is n ye.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think!  
> Also, if I got too deep into band stuff, just comment if you don’t understand something, and I’d be glad to explain it to you.  
> AND IM SORRY I HAD TO MAKE LUHAN A FLUTE PLAYER.  
> Also list your ult bias/ any of your biases and tell me what instrument you think they’d play, I could include them in the story, wink wonk.  
> (no string instruments please)


	3. movement two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.6k words
> 
> "You're welcome in my class as long as I'm welcomed in yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggested piece to listen to; Jazz suite no. 1 by Shostakovich 
> 
> suggested song to listen to; Scream by Do Kyungsoo

The sound of Kim Jongin hitting his head on his desk was noticed by the entire classroom. His students looking up from their work sheets to gaze at their defeated teacher.

"Mr.Kim, the percussion class isn't _that_ bad." Spoke a student, he looked up to see it was Taehyung, who played the saxophone he believed? "Well I mean it doesn't sound bad usually. It sounds weird when it's coming from across the hallway." Taehyung continued.

"With all the echoing and everything the sound gets messed up." Jongin spoke, getting a nod from Taehyung, who had agreed with that.

With a few minutes passing and letting the students work on their worksheet, Jongin spoke again. "Hey, how would you guys feel about doing a lab on sound?"

-

"Yoongi, turn that down. Just because I let you spend your free period in here doesn't mean you have to be blasting your fire mixtape." Kyungsoo grinned as he put the emphasis on the word 'fire' and he heard Yoongi huff. "Mr.Do, you have to admit it's pretty nice."

Kyungsoo turned his spinning chair to face Yoongi, his drum major, meaning during marching band he would conduct and help students with their music. It looked good on his college resume since he was going into music after high school.

"Yeah, yeah. It's alright, now go do something, I don't know, productive." Kyungsoo said in a light hearted tone and a smile on his face, taking a pair of discarded gloves and throwing them at his student.

"What are these for?" He asked, barley catching them as Kyungsoo shrugged, "That's for you to figure out." He spoke as he kicked his legs, rolling over to his computer, checking notifications and emails to be reminded of the upcoming events, such as the ceremony Junmyeon wanted them to play at, along with MPA, their Music Performance Assessment.

Kyungsoo was kind of worried about that, but not really. He knew his band would work hard and get all ones at the event, known to be the best. Though due to that event being still a few months away, he had to think about things that were going to happen before that. The students had already perfected the piece he wanted them to play for the ceremony Junmyeon had mentioned. So he racked his brain for upcoming events he had to think of, but as he did the bell rang, signaling it to be lunch time.

"Alright Yoongi, have a nice lunch break. See you sixth."

"See ya Mr.D!" Yoongi screamed as he bolted out the double doors to go meet up with his friends.

Kyungsoo let a breath out, adjusting his large round glasses to where they weren't sliding off his nose any longer.

He kicked the ground yet again, wheeling him over to the small-ish piano they had in the corner of the room. It had been a while since he had last played, so it was nice to be able to do it again.

He began singing a song he had originally written for himself but never really shown anyone besides his mother, who had been curious about it when he told her about him composing it.

"godanhan haruga gilgo gireotdeon nal

hansum gadeuk jichin mameul dajaba

oneuldo naeildo tto dasi ireona

harul sara gagetjyo  
  
  
  


_On a long and tiring day_

_I got together my heart that was filled with sighs_

_Today and tomorrow, I will get up again_

_And live through the day_

 

magyeonhan gidaedo memareun useumdo

chacheum byeonhae sigani jinagado

seoreoun maeumeun dodanan sangcheoneun

sarajiji anhayo  
  
  
  


_Vague expectations, dry laughter_

_They change as time goes by_

_My sad heart and apparent scars_

_They won't disappear_ "

 

he stopped he paused and sighed, closing the top to the piano. It had been a while since he last really sang, he missed it.

"Aish, I should come in here more often. That was really nice."

Kyungsoo spun his chair around to see, Jongin? he believed. He was the teacher who taught biology or science or something across the hall from him. They had never really spoken before, not that he would speak much to the other staff besides Jongdae and  Sehun, He would sometimes hang out in their classroom and watch them teach, making sarcastic commentary at their lessons to make their students laugh. It's not like he didn't have enough free time, he had five periods of the day to waste.

"Oh, thank you," Kyungsoo stood up from his chair to greet the man standing in the door frame of his room. "You're Jongin, right?" 

"Yeah, Kyungsoo, right?" With that he nodded "How can I help you, Jongin?"

"Well, this being a band class, it's apparent sound is made here and I was wondering if you could help me with a sound lab I was trying to put together." He paused for a moment, "You have a class sixth, right? That's my [planning period, maybe I can come here and record you guys playing?" Jongin asked, trying to read the blank expression on Kyungsoo's face, that broke quickly into a heart-shaped smile.

"Of course! Come in anytime, I'm sure some of my students have your class and they'd be glad to see you." He spoke excitedly but quietly.

Jongin smiled and nodded, Kyungsoo was nicer than he was made out to be. At first glance he looked liked one of those short tempered teachers that would make you run laps if you didn't do your homework, but he seemed pretty nice.

\--

Jongin sat in the back of the class in the extra desk Kyungsoo had back there. Some students noticed him on the way to get their instruments, due to the desk being right next to their lockers. They were kind of confused as to _why_ he was there but they unpacked and went to their seats anyways.

"Alright class," The short red-headed man spoke, "As some of you have noticed we have a visitor today," He gestured over to Jongin. "He wanted to do a thing or like, record us or, something. Nonetheless, let's have a good practice and show Mr.Kim what we can do." He spoke excitedly, lifting his baton making the students raise their instruments to their faces.

"F concert please." He spoke quietly, lifting his hand ever so slightly, when he breathed in he heard the entire class breathe with him, then bringing it back down cuing the students to play. Jongin began recording their warm ups, as Kyungsoo tuned them and made sure their pitch was the same he made sure to record that too.

Their warmups were done and Kyungsoo had instructed them to pull out a movement called dance one.

The start startled Jongin, it began with three aggressive notes emitted by the brass and low brass, then followed my a quick paced melody. It really _did_ sound different when he wasn't across the hall. This music was amazing, and exciting, different from the echoes that would fight against each other and make terrible noises in the hallway.

This song had him on the edge of his seat, he barley understood anything about music, but this, this was beautiful. 

It came to an end too quickly, and instead of watching the students this time, he focused on the director as he seemed so into it. It's like he was lost into a world of music notes and rhythms, but the thing that Jongin admired was how passionate he looked.

The piece ended but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the small conductor. He rested his hands next to his sides and looked at his students, pursing his lips as they all looked at him for feedback, he yet again, couldn't read his face, but he didn't have to wait for long for him to show emotions.

Kyungsoo's hands shot up in the air, accidentally flinging the baton somewhere into the low reed section, but he didn't seem to care at that moment in time. 

"Hot da- I mean dog, dog. You didn't hear that, I said dog! Hot diggity dog!" He spoke in excitement and fist-pumped the air above him. " You aced it guy's!" There was loud laughter and clapping throughout the sections of the band, and Jongin couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Kyungsoo wasn't so quiet around his students apparently.

One of the students sitting in the low reed section, stood, a larger than the rests saxophone attached to his neck and Kyungsoo's baton in his hand.

"Does this mean I'm the conductor now?"

Kyungsoo smirked, "Well I mean, it chose _you_  so I suppose so." He stood off of his podium and gestured towards it.

"Really?!"

"No, Yixing, sit back down." The class began laughing again as the baton was passed back up to Kyungsoo, but not before reaching the flutes and having Luhan wave it around for everyone to see.

\--

"So did you get everything you needed, Mr.Kim?" Kyungsoo approached him as he dismissed his students to begin packing up, even though there was still ten minutes of class left.

"Just call me Jongin," He said with a smile, "and yes, though I would like to come in here again sometime, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course, you're always welcome in here." Kyungsoo said with a smile "You wouldn't mind if I popped into your class every once in a while either? I mean I have nothing to do for six periods."

"Don't you mean five?"

"Oh no, Miss Tish comes in to teach the percussion class, though I do help a lot."

Jongin smiled, "You're welcome in my class as long as I'm welcomed in yours."


	4. movement three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.3k words  
> ship in the docks, ready to sail

It had been a little over two weeks since Jongin had gone to Kyungsoo’s classroom and listened in to their playing, and his sound lab had been a success. Students ended up loving it and it kind of boosted up the bands reputation.

The students knew they had a good band at their school, but as stereotypes go, it was considered a ‘lame’ class, though it was quite the opposite. Students who were actually in it enjoyed it and made lots of their most memorable high school memories in the band or with other band students.

It didn’t even make sense to Kyungsoo that it was sometimes made fun of. It’s like going up to someone and saying _“Haha, You have a talent that I don’t that you’ve worked on for years trying to perfect it, you’re a loser for trying hard.”_

But God forbid someone going up to a football player and saying the same thing.

 

“Alright band, let’s start with a F concert.” Kyungsoo spoke but paused and opened up his jacket to grab a pair of sunglasses that were resting on the inside pocket, moving it to the other side of the jacket just to open it again and put the sunglasses on top of his head as a resolution.

“They feel weird in my pocket,” He spoke and amused a few students.

 

“Put them on.” Spoke a familiar, class clown, flute player. Getting a glare he couldn’t see from Minseok all the way in the trumpet section.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Put them on, you’ll be dank.” He got laughs from the classroom and he looked over to Minseok who had laid his head on his stand, apparently disappointed in his best friend.

 

“I’m a band director, not a meme,” Kyungsoo paused to watch his now roaring with laughter classroom, “Though, maybe for a little bit, I can be what you call _cool._ ” He smirked and slid the glasses onto his eyes.

 

“That does not mean you can take pictures and turn me into an internet meme! Tao!” he glared into the clarinet section to see him try to sneakily take pictures but to no success, he groaned and put his phone back into his pocket.

Though it was only then he noticed Jongin standing in the back of the room trying to contain his laugher, holding his own phone out.

 

-

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo talked more after the day Jongin had came in and recorded his class. Jongin would even invite Kyungsoo to get coffee with him some days before or after school, maybe even some weekends which Kyungsoo kindly accepted.

With them on more friendly terms now, rather than professional, they spoke to each other different and acted different. They weren’t so uptight around one another and spoke comfortably as if around a friend, which they now were.

 

Now that they were more comfortable with each other, they visited the others classroom more often, Kyungsoo more often than Jongin due to Kyungsoo having six available opportunities during the day and Jongin only having one.

Kyungsoo loved to make sarcastic remarks to liven up lessons , not that they were boring anyways, but it seemed as if his students enjoyed and grew custom to Mr.Do being there. If he wasn’t there, it was certain that a question would be asked of where he was.

So it was apparent the students enjoyed him being there, though in certain classes, to be specific his fourth and seventh classes, there were a group of students that would elbow and giggle, talking under their breath whenever Mr.Do would come in. It was specifically band students. In his fourth, it was always Minseok and Luhan, in his seventh it was Taehyung and Jungkook.

There were a few more students, but they were the most noticeable.

 

He had wondered what it was all about, the giggling and stuff. He’d probably never know.

 

-

 

“Jongin, I see you too!” He took of the glasses and put them on his stand, pouting, making him look like one of his students rather than the teacher, with his small body and puffy cheeks it wasn’t hard to mistake Kyungsoo for younger than he actually is.

 

When Jongin was called out the students glanced at him, noticing Jungkook glaring at Taehyung from his spot in the trumpet section to the saxophone section.

 

He really wanted to know what that was about.

 

“Oh, on a first name basis at school, are we?” Jongin laughed only to notice Taehyung and Jungkook glaring at each other harder and laughing, along with the rest of his students.

 

“I would throw something at you but there’s a reason I’m a band director, my weak noodle arms and all.” Kyungsoo this time laughed with his students, looking at Jongin, who had sent a smile his way.

 

He made a gesture with his hand, immediately silencing the students, surprising Jongin because _wow_ professional.

 

“Alright, alright, that was fun but we have to get playing. We have to get to working on sight reading today.

 

-

 

“Luhan?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Luhan was walking Minseok to his next class. It was on the way to his, well, not really but he still enjoyed walking with Minseok, no matter he has to track back quickly in time to not be late for his next class, every time.

 

“Could you drive me home today, I don’t feel like dealing with people on the bus.”

 

With Luhan being a sophomore, he was sixteen and able to drive, and Minseok not only being a freshman and fifteen. Minseok really hated riding the bus, for a number of reasons.

One being a couple that would always try and discreetly make out in the back, right next to where he liked sitting. Another reason being this girl that was always trying to flirt with him, and it annoyed him because first of all, he wasn’t interested and second of all, he wasn’t interested. She just couldn’t get that through her thick skull. Oh right, he was gay too, probably a reason why he didn’t like her. Luhan and himself would often laugh at the cheesy romantic lines she would text him, (which he’s not really sure how she got his number?)

 

“Yeah, maybe we could hang out too?” Luhan spoke, nudging Minseok’s shoulder with his own.

 

“That sounds good,” Minseok smiled and Luhan pinched his cheek, getting a slap on the shoulder and a huff from the other boy, he turned around and went into his classroom,

 

“Don’t I get a goodbye?!”

 

“Bye, asshole.” Minseok spoke before disappearing back into the class.

 

-

 

“Oh my god is that Mr.Kim?”

 

“What, where?”

 

“Mr.Do is there too, holy-”

 

Minseok and Luhan hid in the small booth of the coffee shop, peeking out every now and then to see their Science and Band teacher sitting together having coffee.

 

Luhan grabbed his phone opening his kik app to the group chat that held their ‘squad’ as they would call it. He sent the picture and Taehyung and Jungkook immediately responded.

 

_taenal: fCKN OTP_

_trump(et): HOLY DONG THEYRE ON A DATE_

_trump(et): SCREAMS_

_taenal: SHIP SAILING_

_taenal: hey do u think since mr.kim teaches physical science he’d b kinky_

_shooomin: no_

_shooomin: nononononono_

 

_trump(et): YES_

_lushit: SOMEONE WRITE THAT_

_lushit: MAKE IT A THING NOW_

_shooomin: nooooooo ;-;_

_trump(et): min ur too innocent for ur own good_

_lushit: pssh, he’s not that innocent_

_taenal: how would u know_

_taenal: c;_

_trump(et): YES MY OTHER OTP_

_shooomin: whAt_

_lushit: nO i mean we hang out 25/8 i know him m8_

_trump(et): sure_

_trump(et): but someone should make a fanfic or smthn_

_taenal: omfg please_

_taenal: min ur really good at writing, you do it_

_shoomin: do i have to_

_lushit: yes_

_taenal: yes_

_trump(et): yES_

Luhan and Minseok sat back in their seats normally as Minseok got out his note book, sighed, and began writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE GONNA GET KAISOUPY SOON I SWEAR, I JUST NEED TO BUILD IT UP  
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE  
> Also trump(et) is juankook bc he plays trumpet n he’s a lil chit
> 
> \+ sEE I LISTEN TO YOU GUYS IN THE COMMENTS, im adding the characters you want, as you want them c;   
> lov you guys


	5. ♮ movement four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin continued to read the bundle of papers that had been left on the floor, face heating up as the scene of him and his coworker got more and more graphic,
> 
> "What the fuck is this?"

_Do Kyungsoo felt the rain, while others just got wet._

_His heart-shaped smiles and beautiful personality would brightens anyone's day._

_He was always the one that would go out of his way to make someone happy, even if he wasn't too familiar with them._

_From lending paper to people he didn't know, to helping foreign exchange students with simple terms using Google translate to make sure they understood what the teacher had said._

_Do Kyungsoo was the most amazing person, anyone could say, they had met._

_Though no one really knew what happened behind the closed doors of the place he called home._

_No one knew why he would always suggest something different when someone would ask to hang out at his house._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. My mother's sick, maybe next time?"_

_"Oh, we're re-painting a room and can't have guests over. Maybe next time?"_

_It was always an excuse, and no one really cared to put together the pieces. That his mother was never sick, nothing was getting painted._

_No one bother to wonder except for Jongin, Kyungsoo's neighbor and best friend._

_Jongin finally thought about these things, wondering that through all years he's known him, why has he never seen the inside of Kyungsoo's home._

_It looked very nice on the outside, so Jongin wondered what it looked like on the inside._

_Though the next day, he asked Kyungsoo if he could come over, the elder made yet another excuse, this time asking if they could visit Jongin's home instead, and of course the blond agreed._

_"Soo?"_

_"Yes, Jongin?" Kyungsoo said, half paying attention, his gaze flicking over to Jongin laying on his bed, then back to his game of piano tiles he was playing on his phone._

_"I've noticed something,"_

_"What would that be?" His voiced sounded strained from the amount of focus he was putting into the game, fingers going faster than before._

_"Why-," Jongin paused for a moment looking for a good way to word what he was trying to say. "Why do you always lie about things going on at your house, to where I can't visit?"_

_Jongin seemed to have struck a nerve with the elder because his fingers stopped, causing him to lose his game. He sat up from his position on the floor and moved to where he faced Jongin, but had his back resting on his wall._

_"They're not lies, what do you mean?" He spoke, his voice tinted with amusement and a small smile on his face, though Jongin knew this was just a façade, and that on the inside, Kyungsoo was probably confused and freaking out._

_"Soo, please," The younger held a face that made him look as if he was begging. "You can't pull that with me, I know something's up."_

_Kyungsoo's face fell, "Jongin, please don't worry about it." and he was about to speak again bit was interrupted, "It's apparently something to worry about, you never act like this,"_

_"Aish, you worry too mu-" Kyungsoo's voice trailing off as Jongin moved to hold onto his hand, staring down and their intertwined limbs. Kyungsoo's face began to heat up, he was always one to blush when another showed skin ship._ [stoppin it here bc it leads to smut fwm]

Jongin continued to read the bundle of papers that had been left on the floor, face heating up as the scene got more and more graphic,

"What the fuck is this?"

\--

shooomin; GUYS IM SCREAMING

trump(et); why? Is lu there?

taewow; oHHHHH SHIT BOI

shooomin; SHUT UP THIS IS SERIOUS

shooomin; YOU KNOW THE THING YOU FUCKERS MADE ME WRITE

trump(et); omg he's cussing

trump(et); my little angel of god is distressed Taehyung

taewow; wtf he's not just ur angel he's mine too

trump(et); is there abt to be a custody battle bc I wILL FIGHT

lushit; whats goin on

taewow; WE BOUTTA FIGHT FOR OUR SON

lushit; I thought u were my son minnie

shooomin; IM ABOUT TO FUCKING PUNCH YOU ALL IN THE THROAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCKIN FUCK UP

trump(et); haha then what (;

lushit; omg ur cussing whats wrong bbu

trump(et); awh you called him bbu

shooomin; I THINK I LEFT THE THING YOU GUYS MADE ME WRITE IN SCIENCE

taewow; what thing

taewow; oh nvm

taewow; i never got to read it, how graphic was it?

lushit; very

lushit; just run by the class and go pick it up, the day isn't over

trump(et); VERU ((also got th bbu thing saved as a screenshot awawaw)

shooomin; ;-; I can't get out of this class and by the time I do he'd probably have seen it andjsjksjdj I'm fricked

\--

"Hey, Soo?" Jongin opened the doors to the band room, seeing Kyungsoo sitting at the small keyboard in the corner if the room.

It was the end of the day and students were either heading out or coming back into the band room an unpacking instruments.  
Since their MPA performance was coming up so soon, Kyungsoo gave students the opportunities to stay behind to work on parts or get help from him or section leaders if they were there.

There were instruments already being played, though at the moment the most noticeable sound was a flute, being played by Luhan. He was very impressive for him just being a sophomore, already first chair and head of the section.

You would think a sophomore being first chair and all would tick off seniors and juniors, but with his goofy and kind attitude, no one really had his throat. Some also say he deserves it, it being obvious to people that had him on social media that he was very dedicated to music.

Snapchat stories and Instagram posts filled with videos of him practicing, and if it wasn't that, it'd be a picture of him and Minseok or some sort of a meme.

"Oh hey Jongin, can you give me a second? I promised to help a student," Kyungsoo smiled and Jongin nodded, watching the red-haired man walk over to the trumpet player, Minseok.

Jongin assumed he'd have to wait for a bit so he sat himself down at the mini corner office thing Kyungsoo had in the room.

His eyes wandered around the room, seeing a few current and former students of his, but his eyes couldn't help but wander back to the small band director that was standing a few feet away.

He was so passionate about what he was doing. When Minseok aced a part Kyungsoo smiled, and when Jongin saw, so did he.  
Man, Jongin found himself thinking about Kyungsoo more and more. They had been spending lots of time together ever since the day Jongin visited Kyungsoo's class to record that music.

Jongin can't even believe what he was talking not to long ago about how awful the noises were coming from this very room, sure, it might sound a but weird with the sounds echoing and clashing together in the hallways, but up close and in person it's amazing, truly impressive.

Though the more time he spent listening in, even more time was spent with Kyungsoo.

Jongin also learned how fun he was outside of school, but he decided that would be better to think about at a later time, due to it looking like he was wrapping up with Minseok.  
Though something Jongin was thinking was,

Should I really show him?

Would it make things weird?

But the thought that embarrassed himself the most was,

Would it really be that bad if I kept it myself?

He had to make a decision now because Kyungsoo was standing up, finishing up talking to Minseok.  
Jongin somehow was able to stuff the papers into his back pocket quick enough for Kyungsoo not to notice, but what Jongin failed to see was that Minseok noticed.

Kyungsoo began to walk over and Minseok quickly stood up and dragged his chair to sit next to Luhan who was still going at the tune he was playing before, trying to make it better if at all possible.  
Minseok interrupted him, which Luhan gave an offended look to, but it disappeared when Minseok began speaking to him looking panicked.

"Hey Jongin, what's up?" The other teacher asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Uhh, not much," he paused and gave a chuckle that to him sounded too nervous "I actually forgot what I was going to ask you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so late pls forgive me
> 
> next chapter im plainning to be at least 2k words aaaaaAAA
> 
> also do yall want smut in future chapters or nah
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying these chapters!! please tell me what you think.~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first time posting on here even though I've been reading stuff on here for a long time. I usually post things on another website, but I hope you enjoy what I've brought here!
> 
> additional ships will be added throughout the story as well, so look forward to that.  
> If you enjoyed, comment and leave kudos~


End file.
